


sacrificed to the threads of time

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [5]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Giving Up, Tragedy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: Rika has lost a lot, and she's thrown away even more.





	sacrificed to the threads of time

The luminescent stars glimmer coldy. Their futons are gone, the windows are gone, Hinamizawa is gone. There is nothing left in existence except those glittering lights and them. Rika's undeveloped body is quivering due to being so... intoxicated. Hanyuu will certainly give her a lecture on hangovers later, but right now didn't matter. This was the last moment she would ever have with  _this_ Satoko. Surely she'd meet the next one, and she'd be just as cute and loveable, but she had to say goodbye to this Satoko. Even if neither one of them had much longer to live.

Rika has lost a lot, and she's thrown away even more. She cast aside friendship, happiness, all hopes for a future of her own to find out a truth. To protect friends in a world she hadn't bothered to get to know. It was probably the same, anyway. It always was.

People she's failed over and over. Her broken heart won't let her complain anymore, so she keeps quiet and tucks Satoko away in the attic. She utters a soft "goodbye" before stepping outside to accept her fate.

 


End file.
